Headquarters
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Special Headquarters These Headquarters are owned by certain characters. They have the same mechanics and health as a regular Headquarters. Summary *If the Headquarters is destroyed, the attacker wins the battle, the Victory Points, and all of the resources that were at risk. *The higher the level your Headquarters is, the more buildings you will unlock. *The higher the level your Headquarters is, the higher the level you can upgrade your buildings to. *Destroying buildings on a base causes the Headquarters to take damage. *At level 13, the Headquarters gains a button that allows you to save base layouts. **At HQ level 13, you can save up to 2 layouts. Another slot is unlocked at levels 14, 16, 18, and 20. This means that players can save a maximum of 6 layouts. Headquarters Damage *When all of the Buildings on a base except for the HQ are destroyed, the HQ will have 30% health remaining. *That 70% damage is distributed evenly across all the buildings on the base, so if a base has many buildings, then each building will do less damage. **Example: A base has 10 buildings plus the HQ, so each building takes away 7% of the HQ's total health. *The only exception is when there are 3 or fewer buildings on the base besides the HQ. In this situation, the damage that each building deals to the HQ is capped at 20%. **Example: A base has 3 buildings plus the HQ, so when those 3 buildings are destroyed, the HQ will have 40% of its health left. *These rules do apply to Outposts, Power Cores and Mega Cores as well. *Indirect damage does not damage a shield from a Shield Generator. Also, a Shield Generator does not block indirect damage. *Indirect damage is able to destroy the HQ given that the HQ has already been sufficiently damaged by direct damage. Upgrade Differences *When starting your game, the Headquarters appears as a square structure with stone walls, a wooden roof, a small blue flag at the front corner, sandbags lying on the ground and a tripod on the roof. *At level 2, the Headquarters gains more sandbags on the ground and on the roof and crates against the wall. A small part of the roof has blue boards. *At level 4, more blue boards and sandbags are added to the roof. *At level 5, the antenna gains a top, and the front entrance gains a white outline and a wooden door. *At level 6, the roof changes entirely, becoming blue entirely except for the center. It gains a pole on top, and the three crates are replaced by one, larger crate. *At level 7, the Headquarters gains a blue corrugated metal roof, a hatch on the roof and 3 poles at the back. *At level 11, the Headquarters gains reinforced blue steel plating as a roof and a satellite dish on the top. The crate on the side of the Headquarters is now made of olive-colored metal. *At level 17, the Headquarters' satellite dish turns dark grey and becomes bigger, and it gains a signal pole. A lock appears at the front door, and hazard tape is on its bottom. The crate is replaced by 3 orange tubes. A second, smaller floor is added, as evidenced by the windows. The windows on the side are removed. *At level 21, the Headquarters becomes taller, gains a new front structure with a second satellite dish, gains new red vents on both sides, and the three orange tubes as well as the sandbags are removed. *At level 22, the Headquarters' satellite dish turns from being spherical to parabolic. Caution designs are found near the edges of the satellite dish. The door turns red, and the front of the HQ is reinforced further. *At level 23, the Headquarter gains some sandbags around the HQ. It's door is reinforced with a vault like lock. The satellite disk turns back into a round disk, with its shape sort of like a level 6-8 radar, but with a red body. *Headquarters that are owned by Lt. Hammerman, Dr. T or Colonel Gearheart do not undergo any visual changes at all. **Hammerman's HQ is a red and gray structure with a red door, four rooms as corners, and a second floor with an antenna. **Dr. T's HQ has a similar design to the level 11 HQ, but the windows and crates are replaced with two green pipes. Instead of a satellite, a rotating porthole-like structure is located on top. The color scheme is gray and purple. **Colonel Gearheart's HQ has the door, satellite, and roof of the level 17 HQ. To its right, a conveyor belt leads to another room that has a gray machine on top. Its color scheme is red and gray. Unlocks :At each new Headquarters level, new Buildings, Troops, and/or abilities are unlocked. This table lists each unlock by Headquarters level. Trivia *There are special requirements, apart from XP level alone, required to upgrade your HQ up to level 8: **To upgrade your HQ to level 4, you need to build the Radar. **Similarly, the Radar must be upgraded to level 2 in order to upgrade the HQ to level 5. **To upgrade your HQ to level 6, you must have at least one troop upgraded to level 2. **To upgrade your HQ to level 7, you must have at least one Landing Craft upgraded to level 4. **To upgrade your HQ to level 8, you need to build the Sculptor. *A player's Headquarters can have up to 4,378,000 health, barring any boosts from Tribes. To reach this number, the player would require a level 23 Headquarters, 3 Mark III Shield Generators, the best Building Health Masterpiece, and 9 of the best Building Health Guardians, all boosted. *When the player attacks either by landing troops or using Gunboat Weaponry, all of the Blackguard villagers will rush into the HQ to hide. *If you destroy the HQ right after a Mortar (or any other defense in general) shoots, your troops can still be damaged or destroyed by the fired shell or projectile, even though the buildings have already started to explode. The battle will be won even if the Mortar shell or projectile kills your last remaining troops. *If you watch a replay of an attack on one of Lt. Hammerman's bases, the Headquarters will appear as a normal Blackguard one. *There's an achievement which is called Chain of Command that gives a total of 60 diamonds upon upgrading the Headquarters to level 20. Economy Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Economy Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Support Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Support Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Defensive Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. pl:HeadQuarters Category:Other Buildings